


comfort

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hiding Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Moceit - Freeform, trying to hide emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: i'm not the happiest with the pacing but i ran out of drafts i had saved to post, so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not the happiest with the pacing but i ran out of drafts i had saved to post, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Janus knew something was wrong, 

It was subtle but still there

The absence of soft humming or music playing in the kitchen or just…  _ Patton.  _

It was something if Patton was just in his room, but another thing entirely if Patton was sad, 

If Patton was sad and you actually looked for the signs you could just tell,

Most of the times he stayed in his room if it was an especially bad day, Patton had told him he hadn’t wanted to bother anyone with a lousy mood.

.

And it looked to him like it was a really bad day.

Patton was nowhere to be seen and there was no humming or  _ anything  _ coming from his room

Though as he approached closer he could swear he heard sniffling and choked sobs, though both were incredibly quiet.

He stood outside the door for a moment before tentatively knocking on the door

It took a minute before he heard Patton’s voice, it was small and he could tell he was trying not to cry as he spoke, trying to give the illusion he was fine when he wasn’t,

“Who is it?” 

Janus stood still for a moment before willing himself to speak “its Janus,” he said, keeping his voice soft, not wanting to scare him off.

After a solid two minutes Patton spoke again “err- come in.”

Janus nodded to himself before turning the door handle and opening the door 

As his eyes landed on Patton they softened, if there was a doubt in his mind about it being a bad day it was diminished, Patton clearly wasn’t doing well, he was wearing his cat cardigan and his eyes and nose were red but he still plastered a smiled on his face, 

Patton tried to hide a sniffle “sorry kiddo I might not be the best company today,” Patton stated awkwardly.

Janus knew why he let him in his room right off the bat now, he wanted to face him while telling him he wouldn’t be good company, even if it was a slim chance, there was a chance they would think it was just something else and not him actually being sad if he tried hard enough to not look sad, so he gently shook his head, smiling sympathetically, “it’s okay Patton,” he said softly.

Patton’s plastered smile wavered before he tilted his head, feigning ignorance “yeah I know! But What do you mean?”.

Janus shook his head gently again “Patton, You don’t have to hide your emotions, I know it’s hard,” he paused for a second “so hard,” he continued softly “but you don’t have to plaster on a smile,”.

Patton stilled for a moment his smile falling once again, before looking at Janus, his eyes pleading for him to go, he was scared,

“What are you talking about kiddo?” He asked, this time his voice was breaking, the fragileness not being willed away 

“Patton, we’re here for you.”

“Trust me.” he continued

His words echoed in patton's head before Patton’s resolve finally after about a minute of pure silence broke and he lunged forward in a hug, which Janus quickly reciprocated as Patton allowed himself to sob into his chest as Janus mumbled words of comfort and relocated them both on the bed so Patton’s legs didn’t get tired from standing.

Janus was glad he confronted the issue he knew it would take a very long time for Patton to start openly expressing his negative feeling and trusting them all that he didn’t bother them 

But

This was definitely gonna be a start,


End file.
